


Jinkies

by shinysparks



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Ben Franklin's pimply ass, Crack, Don't Ask, F/M, Humor, I've had waaaaay too much caffeine, Lots of sarcasm, Sarcasm, Scooby Doo references abound, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, You're Welcome, for Thymelady, her hands are glued to his rear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"A glue monster?" Jenny said, cracking a grin and raising an eyebrow. "What? Did Scooby and the gang miss one?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Crane and Abbie end up literally glued together after the glue monster they were chasing explodes. Scooby Doo references abound, and hilarity (and awkwardness) ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinkies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



"A glue monster?" Jenny said, cracking a grin and raising an eyebrow. "What? Did Scooby and the gang miss one?"

Crane sighed heavily through the one half of his month that was still free and mobile, attempting (and quickly failing,) to stare down Abbie's ever-sarcastic sister quite evilly through the one eye he had that wasn't glued together. He understood the reference, as Abbie had forced him to watch the entire series the last time he was ill. In fact, there had been a long and heated conversation (or at least, as long and as heated as one could have with the flu,) with Abbie on the similarities between themselves and the characters on the show. Until he'd passed out from exhaustion, he'd protested heavily that despite the long hair, the facial hair, the height and his penchant for baggy shirts and food, he was nothing like Shaggy.

"Tha's no' funny, 'enny!" Muttered the leftenant, causing Crane to gasp and wince, as her face was glued to the chest hair that surrounded his still sensitive scar. She was stuck to him almost completely. Their legs were completely tangled and glued to the point they could barely walk. Her arms were glued to his waist. Her hands were glued even lower, in a position that Crane tried desperately not to think about. Tried, and of course, failed.

"Clearly the Apocalypse is running low on ideas here. I mean, what's next?" Jenny continued, grinning. "Miner Forty-Niner? The Ghost of Captain Cutter?"

"Cutler." Crane murmured, correcting her. The glue pulled on his lips as he spoke. "It was the Ghost of Captain Cutler."

Jenny stared at him for a moment, and blinked. She then tilted her head towards Abbie.

"Are we sure he's Shaggy? He acts more like Velma." Jenny said, causing Crane to groan loudly. 

Abbie snorted and tried to chuckle. Crane winced a bit more with each movement she made. The chest hairs pulled and pinched something fierce. Her hands, though, were growing harder to ignore.

"How'd you even get like this, anyway?" Jenny asked.

"Daphne here needed to be _rescued_ again." Crane spat, causing Abbie to grunt and yank her face upward, pulling out a few chest hairs. He winced in pain. She then attempted to ball her fists. Crane's single open eye grew wide and his stomach filled with butterflies. He then forced himself to think of the sight of Ben Franklin naked - a sight he'd only seen once and had since wished he hadn't - with a level of detail that only someone with an eidetic memory could possess. Given their current predicament, it would not do well for him to become too... excited.

"It wa' an acciden'." Abbie mumbled to Jenny.  
"My calculations were off." Crane added.  
"Ha' no idea th' mons'er would explode."  
"Glue and guts everywhere." Crane said. "It was awful."

"Right." Jenny nodded, still smirking. "Sounds like we're going to need a good cover story then, for when we get to the hospital."  
"H... hospital?" Crane asked, his eye wide again.  
"Joe went to get the ambulance. He mentioned something about glue causing chemical burns, and that they'd probably be able to find a solvent to cut the glue quicker than we could." Jenny said. "Hope you're not too attached to that coat of yours, Icky. Joe says they'll probably have to cut your clothes off to get you loose. Both of your clothes. _All_ of your clothes."

Crane stopped breathing for a second, and he could tell, due to his proximity to the leftenant, that Abbie had stopped as well. Their unglued eyes - all three of them - grew wide enough they nearly popped out of both of their skulls. Abbie bit her lip. Crane tried desperately to mentally count the pimples on Franklin's backside. It was only partially effective. His stomach tied itself into knots, and his heart skipped beat after beat.

"Jinkies." He said at a barely audible whisper.

Jenny cackled evilly.

"Jinkies, indeed." She said with a wink.


End file.
